Ferako
Disclaimer: This shall be a work in progress. Ferako is a swashbuckler amongst the Coral Fang Privateers, serving as a right hand and bodyguard to Admiral Dreadmane Vi and his respective crews under his command. A seasoned veteran of battles amongst the sea and land, she is one known for her domineering physical prowess and undying loyalty to her crew and superiors. She was born amongst the Mok'Nathal Clan of Gorgrond, her father an ogre, her mother an orc. Becoming of age to fight, she participated in the Second War, engaging in numerous battles under the banner of the Warsong Clan. However, upon the Horde's initial defeat and retreat back into the dark portal, she was stranded with the isolated Warsong Clan. With vigilance and determination, she rode with the venturing clan through the Eastern Kingdoms for numerous weeks, fending off the hostility of Alliance ambushes her and the Clan endured. With one skirmish however, she was separated from the clan with a dozen orcs at her side, and they fought their way to the eastern coast, only to end up outnumbered by the Alliance regiments in pursuit. Luckily through fate or coincidence, she was aided by a band of swashbucklers. The very band was in fact the Bell's Heel Corsairs, and with a feeling of eternal debt, she honorably joined Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien, spending decades serving him with unwavering loyalty. "...Aye... Ferako! Ta tablebacked doll be a dozer! Wouldn't rub 'er ta wrong way ta end up on ta sharp end a her axe! Seen 'er easily take on twenty lil' salty sailors... Fel, seen 'er crush a man's skull wit' ease--- Wit' her bare hands! It's why she be me first choice fer sword 'n' boardin'. It's a tough spot ta fill--- Wit' odds a survival 'gainst ya... But she suits up... An' gets it done... -Everytime-." '' -Admiral Dreadmane Vi-'' Physical Appearance Standing at an impressive eight feet, two inches, Ferako, the half-bred orc was a muscular specimen of sheer colossal stature, the physical and mental embodiment of war, conflict and battle. Beauty was not something many would find as a personal trait for the half breed, as she appeared to be a wall of hardened muscle, her skin to the touch hard like stone. Her facial structure was chiseled with androgyny--- Jaw and brow prominent, her skin lacking the gleam of traditional femininity, a wide nose to flare upon frequent snorts and snarls, her head shaved except for the single ponytail of wiry, black hair upon the back of her head. Her body form also seemed to lack in such tradition --- Relatively Amazonian, her shoulders wide, hips slimming down rather narrow for her body type and size. The only trace however was her bust, as it was of a considerable size in proportion. Her skin color did not match in tone with many orcs seen among Azeroth, a tan hue. Three scars lined the side of her head along the temple as if it was a past beast related injury. She sported quite a few tattoos collected upon her flesh over the years, the most noticeable was where the back of her head met the nape of her neck--- A bell smashing into a concaved skull. The others were not as easy to notice due to the usual obscurity of armor she normally wears, but if caught in exposure, they would find various scrawls of ink upon her forearms, chest and stomach. Personality She possessed the personality of a hardened brawler: Tough, strong, independent... Yet also possessed a more gentle nature in comparison to your average orc, not consistently provoking or enabling conflict. She usually kept to herself, usually silent unless asked otherwise, generally with a level head upon her shoulders, patient and uneasy to nerve. However if one were to inflict her with emotional compromise, the very wrath would be quite alarming, and disasterous --- And without care or possessing bad luck, could end poorly for the victim. Around animals and beasts, she is surprisingly and remarkably sincere, affectionate and playful. Category:Orc Category:Ogre Category:Pirates Category:Bell's Heel Corsairs Category:Coral Fang Privateers Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Half Ogre Category:Half Orc Category:Half Breed Category:Mok'Nathal Clan